HaruHaru's Interview: DANGEROUS! 2nd Edition
by MafiososAreHot
Summary: Konnichiwa minna I'm Miura Haru and we're here again in HaruHaru's Interview: DANGEROUS! Starting this week, instead of only one, we will invite two dangerous people to interview and answer questions or advices together from our beloved mafia viewers! First up! Hibari Kyoya and Mukuro Rokudo!
1. Hibari and Mukuro

Haru: Konnichiwa minna~ I'm Miura Haru and we're here again in HaruHaru's Interview: DANGEROUS! Starting this week, instead of only one, we will invite two dangerous people to interview and answer questions or advices together from our beloved mafia viewers!

Reborn: Ciaossu! As Haru explained, for this week we invited the cloud guardian of Vongola Famiglia and head prefect of Namimori Middle High's Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya, and one of the mist guardian of Vongola Famiglia and leader of Kokuyo Junior High Gang, Mukuro Rokudo.

Haru: HAGI! Our interviewee's are really d-d-dangerous! This combination is dangerous! I hope the questions aren't dangerous! Or else Haru's in danger!

Reborn: Haru…relax. If anything goes wrong, Tsuna is in the backstage to protect you.

Tsuna (currently in the backstage): HAIII! REBORN! Is that the reason why you dragged me here? I'M GOING HOME!

Reborn: While our staffs are retaining No-good Tsuna, we will carry on in our interview.

Mukuro: Kufufu~

Hibari: Wao

Reborn: So let's start! I don't want to read those embarrassing and nonsense questions so there's the screen and read it yourself.

* * *

"**I'm a gamer and I don't know if the two of you are techy, I just want to ask what your favourite games are?" - HopingtobePopular**

Mukuro: Kufufu~ What a question to start this up. Well to answer that, my favourite game is Angry Bird, 'cuz I love seeing birds getting angry. Fufu~

Hibari: *glare* Hmp. I'm not playing that old school game. Mine is Fruit Ninja, because I can slice pineapples however I want.

* * *

"**To Mukuro-san, I love your hair-byon! How can you maintain that pineapple-top of yours-byon?" – hairclipsarecool**

Hibari: I also like to now it myself.

Mukuro: Oya,oya? The sylark wants to know something about me? Fu, that's simple, to maintain my pinea-…OI KEN I KNOW IT'S YOU! WAIT TILL I GET THERE AND SLICE YOU UP!

* * *

"**Hibari-san! Your skin is so smooth and fair! Like a porcelain! I'm soooo jealous! What's the secret behind that?" – kuma-chan**

Hibari: What kind of ridiculous question is this? It's nothing special, I just use regular soap.

Mukuro: Kufufu~ I bet you he's using milk bath every night, 'cuz I can smell it. Or did you just drunk milk this morning?

Hibari: *ignoring him* But if you certainly want to have a fair skin, stay indoors and don't go out, especially during summers. If you really have to go out, use umbrellas with anti-uv rays. The clothes you wear are also important, try to wear colours and clothes that reflect the rays of the sun rather than absorbing it. White seems the best options, moreover try to cover as much as you can from your skin… (continue speaking)

Mukuro: *flabbergasted* He certainly knows his stuff.

* * *

"**Your duet song, Sakura Addiction is the most popular ending song in KHR! What can you say about it?" -MusicFanGirl**

Hibari: …and use lotion with SPF 40 before you go to school, especially if your means of transportation is motorcycle and-

Haru: Hi-Hi-Hibari-san! I-I-I'm sorry but we're now in the next question! Hagi!

Mukuro: Kufufufu~

Hibari: *death glare* Hmp…. (reading the question) … I refuse to answer anything with the word "sakura". And as far as I can remember, I know nothing about having a duet with this creepy herbivore.

Mukuro: Oya,oya? You are denying it? Then what about the "One Night Star" that we also sung together?

Hibari: All I can remember are my own character songs such as Akashi, Horizon, Kokou no Pride, Hitoribocchi no Sadame and nothing else.

* * *

"**This is for Kyo-san. Why aren't you wearing our- I mean the Namimori Middle High Disciplinary Committee's signature regent hairstyle?" – loyalGuard18**

Mukuro: Kufufu~ I know it will look good on you. Fufufufufufu~

Hibari: Hmp. Another ridiculous question. Simple, I love it when my bangs are flowing in front my eyes when I go for the kill. And besides, it's such a hassle whenever bloods spat on to my eyes and have to rub it off. My bangs serve that purpose.

Haru: Hagi! Such a dangerous reason! And for our last... this is a VERY personal question…! *blush*

* * *

"**What are you in bed, a pitcher or a catcher?" – CuriousGirl**

Hibari: Why are there only nonsense questions? Are you sure it's airing in the National TV? Of course I'm a pitcher. But it depends if my partner is the aggressive type and wants to top.

Mukuro: Oya,oya? I was so sure you're the catcher. With your small features, you are just right with someone like me. Kufufufu~

Hibari: If you're referring with something else, get lost you creepy herbivore.

Mukuro: Fufu~ That's the second time you called me that. You're so consistent. Kufufufu~

Hibari: *glare* Kamikorosu!

Reborn: Before it gets messy around here, let's say goodbye to our viewers. O wait! There's a last minute question for Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

"**I know you're in love with me. Don't deny it. So will you marry me?" –notaSTALKER**

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ I'm jealous. You're so popular. Kufufufufu~

Hibari: (leaving the studio)

Haru: Hagi! Hi-Hi-Hi-Hibari-san! Where are you going?

Hibari: *glances in Haru's direction* To kill some stalker.

Haru: HAGI! D-D-DANGEROUS!

Mukuro: Kufufu~ That's fun. Let me join you.

* * *

Reborn: So that's it for this week's HaruHaru's Interview: Dangerous. Next week, we'll invite the two loudest Mafioso on our list: Sasagawa Ryohei and Superbi Squalo.

Haru: Hagi! That's sneaky Reborn-san! Haru is the one who's supposed to announce that!

Reborn: CiaoCiao!


	2. Ryohei and Squalo

Haru: Konnichiwa minna~ I'm Miura Haru and we're here again in HaruHaru's Interview: DANGEROUS! Like what we said last week, today we invited Kyoko-chan's oniisan—

Reborn: The 10th Vongola Sun Guardian and captain of Namimori Boxing Club; Sasagawa Ryohei, and the second-in-command of Varia, the Vongola Famiglia's independently-run assassination squad and known as the loudest Mafioso in the world of Mafia; Superbi Squalo!

Haru: Reborn-san! (biting off a handkerchief while crying) Is Haru really the host in this show?

Reborn: We have limited time to run this stupid show so I announced it directly to the point.

Haru: R-Reborn-san! (still crying)

Reborn: *ignoring her* I forgot to greet our viewers and guests. Ciaossu! As always, read the questions yourself on the screen.

* * *

"**Dear Sasagawa Ryohei-dono, I have noticed that thou art the most unpopular guardian in Vongola. What are thy feelings about it?" -dolphinsarecute**

Squalo: VOOIIIIIIIIIII! YOU'RE UNPOPULAR BRAT? THAT'S SO UNCOOL!

Ryohei: KYOUKUGEN! MY SOUL IS CRYING TO THE EXTREME! I JUST LOOKED ON THE NET AND THERE'S STILL A FEW DOUJINSHIS WRITTEN ABOUT ME!

Haru: Hagi! That's so sad! Maybe that's because you are so loud?

Squalo: VOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! THAT'S TRASH! I'M POPULAR WITH THE LADIES!

* * *

"**Sasagawa-san! I just read the Extreme Memories of the Hidden Bullet Novel Series! You are good friends with Hibari-kun?" –Hibari4ever**

Ryohei: KYOUKUGEN! HERE COMES MY FAN!

Squalo: VOOIIIIIIIIII! THE SENDER IS "Hibari4ever"!

Ryohei: *didn't pay him any attention* That's right to THE EXTREME! I'm good friends with Hibari! I'm visiting his house regularly!

Squalo: VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT'S THAT? YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH THAT TRASH?

Reborn: I bet he's kicking him off of his house regularly.

Haru: Hagi! Poor Sasagawa-senpai!

* * *

"**I heard from Kyoko-chan that you'll be my boyfriend in the future. I think it's impossible but since she's the one who said it, then I believe her. But how in the world will that happen?" –DamselinDistress**

Ryohei: *blushes* I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I…!

Haru: Hagi! That's a dangerous revelation!

Squalo: ! WHY AREN'T THERE ANY QUESTIONS FOR ME? WHY DID YOU INVITE ME HERE SCUM!

Ryohei: *beet red* I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I—!

Squalo: VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII!

Reborn: As No-Good Tsuna's home tutor, it is my responsibility to make his guardians popular.

Squalo: VOOIIIIIIIIIIIII! THAT'S FULL OF TRASH!

Ryohei: *feeling dizzy and still beet red* I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I—!

Haru: Hagi! Senpai collapsed!

Reborn: This is a very sensitive topic for him so we will have a short break.

Squalo: VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! BE SURE TO PREPARE QUESTIONS FOR ME OR I WILL EAT ALL OF YOU BRATS!

Haru: HAGI! D-D-D-DANGEROUS!

* * *

**After 30 minutes…**

Haru: And now we're back!

Reborn: I gave him the traditional Vongola wake-up call and he woke up without dying but he passed out again after seeing Hana. So for now, we only have Superbi Squalo to answer our last question.

Squalo: VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! LAST QUESTION?

Reborn: You heard it right so read it and answer it fast because we are out of time. We are airing Live after all.

Squalo: VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

"**Squal-chan! Why do you look so yummy? Hahahaha~" –okaa-sama**

Squalo: VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII! I KNOW IT'S YOU LUSSURIA!

* * *

Reborn: While our staffs are pinning down this stupid loud-mouthed, we will say our goodbyes to the audiences and viewers.

Haru: H-HAGI! Squalo-san is DANGEROUS! Oh! For next week, Haru will invite Irie Shōichi-san and B-Byakuran-san!

Reborn: Well that's it for our HaruHaru's Interview: Dangerous. CiaoCiao!

Haru: Sayonara Minna~!


End file.
